Easter Event
Description The Easter Event is an event that starts between March and April to celebrate the Easter holiday. The event featured 9 new enemies, 1 new tower, a new map, and a badge. Additions * The Easter Event contained: ** Nine new enemies, Candy, Gummy, Bread, Bush, Easter Egg, Gold, Jawbreaker, Candle, and the Easter Bunny *** Candy - equivalence of Normal *** Gummy - equivalence of Speedy *** Bread -equivalence of Slow *** Bush - equivalence of Hidden *** Easter Egg - equivalence of Mystery *** Gold - equivalence of Boss1, but is slightly faster. *** Jawbreaker - equivalence of Boss2 *** Candle - equivalence of Boss3, but it can't be slowed down and burnt by the Flamethrower. *** Easter Bunny - equivalence of the Void, but has 3 defensive abilities. ** A new badge that's earned by completing the Easter event. ** A new map, Easter Valley ** A new tower, the Chick, which is earned by completing the Easter event. 'Event' A new mode has been added, Easter Mode, where a team of 4 players attempts to make it through Wave 10, where they face the Easter Bunny boss. This Event requires 25 wins to join. Each player is given $5,000 at the beginning of the game. Gameplay Unlike many of the previous events, this mode has more zombie types, as there is now a counterpart to the Speedy (Gummy). The Waves also get progressively harder the more Waves past by. In the event, many zombies will spawn earlier than their counterparts, such as the Bush, which spawns in Wave 4, and is a counterpart to the Hidden. At Wave 5, the first bosses start appearing, which is the Gold. The Gold are extremely tougher versions of Boss1, and is slightly faster too. Many Rails and Zeds are required to kill these. When more waves pass by, more tougher bosses start to spawn too, especially the Jawbreaker, which is the toughest out of all the enemies in the event. They require many high level Zeds to clear out. At Wave 9, Candles start spawning, (creatures that are fast and very tough, and can slip out of your defenses if not killed). It's required to kill these with many high level Zeds, and many other effective towers, such as max Railgunner, max Mortar, or max Phaser. At Wave 10, the Easter Bunny starts to spawn later in the round. The Easter Bunny is a weaker counterpart of the Void. Like the Void, the Easter Bunny has defensive capabilities, such as throwing explosive eggs, summoning enemies, or jumping across road to road (only around corners). It's required to have many powerful cliff placed towers, as they can still target and fire towards the Easter Bunny when it's up in the air. 'Gallery' ' RobloxScreenShot20180706 114926158.png|Easter Valley, the map from the Easter event. RobloxScreenShot20180704_233543755.png|The Chick tower firing eggs towards the Candys RobloxScreenShot20180704_234430671.png|A Max Chick tower firing at many enemies. RobloxScreenShot20180706_151318394.png|A Wave 10 scenario RobloxScreenShot20180627_214626887.png|The Easter Bunny hopping around the corners. ' Category:Fanmade Events